You Are Mine & I'm Yours
by KrystalWorld
Summary: After a break up between Gray and Matt things start to get interesting when Laxus see's Gray drinking at a club by himself. Summary isn't very good but try reading it. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

**I want to say hello and that this is my first fanfic ever and if it's good enough I will continue to make more. This is a Fairy Tail story I made**

 **Grey and Laxus.**

 **Contains yaoi, boyxboy I have warn you.**

 **Love Between Us**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

It all started when Grey was at the guild fighting Natsu as usually it was nothing new everyone got use to the noisy guild. There was always Erza to stop their stupid fights and telling Grey off for stripping, while she was doing that Lucy face went a rose colour red for seeing Grey in his boxers. Little did everyone know Laxus had a crush on Grey so seeing him strip while fighting was utter heaven to him, he always knew confessing his feelings was impossible because they hardly spoke to one another. Before Natus could punch Grey after Erza beat both of the boys to a pole, Grey looked at the time "shit I have to run or I'm going to be late" then bolted out of the guild Natsu wasn't happy at all because he would have to continue this tomorrow since it's late. "Oi ice princess I will show you how strong I am tomorrow ok!" Laxus wondered where Grey ran off to he missed seeing his well tone body and his voice.

( **Couple of hours later)**

Laxus left the guild and his fellow teammates he was lost in thought thinking about Grey and ended at a club it wasn't noisy which he likened after going in and sat at the bar "whiskey with ice" the bartender then started to make his drink Laxus turned his body around to relax and start looking around to see who he could take home to sleep with. He was into men and nobody had a problem with that even the guild knew as he was looking around he then saw Grey in a corner drinking on this own. Laxus saw his expression and it looked bitter with a hint of sadness in his eyes. "Mmmmm... Maybe I should go over and see what's he's doing here" Laxus mumble to himself, after taking his drink which was ready Laxus started to walk over to Grey he even sat next to him without him noticing Grey was lost in his thought thinking about what just happen with his now ex boyfriend Matt. Caught him snogging another person when they made plans to have dinner together Matt didn't even try and hide the kiss instead he blamed Grey making him cheat behind his back for not giving him sex when he wanted it, Grey then argue back "sex isn't everything in a relationship! Also sex to you is every fucking day my body can't handle that!" Matt came to Grey ear and whisper something which was "well it is to me so why don't you fuck off I can always find someone new to replace you" he said with a grin then walked off with the guy he just snogged.

Grey was left there standing at what just happen tears starting to come down they have been together for 4 months his heart was shattered and ended up at a club drinking his sorrow away. He didn't see Laxus sitting next to him, tears was falling from Grey's face "Hey Grey what's the matter? And why are you crying?" Grey jumped not knowing Laxus was sitting next to him and quickly wiped off his tears from his face, Grey looked at Laxus "I wasn't crying there was dust in my eyes hahaha...what you doing here?" Laxus knew he was trying to hide his sadness with his laugh "I came for a drink but I know there wasn't dust in your eyes I've been watching you for a while". Grey was stunned by Laxus words he smiled because his words made him feel warm inside. "I guess you caught me" after drinking another shot of vodka straight I'm drinking my broken heart away" Laxus was shocked by Grey comment he never knew Grey was in a relationship but it pained him to see Grey depress. "So who broke your heart" Grey sigh remembering what happen so he took a deep breath and started to explain it Laxus but he only told Laxus because he felt he could trust him. "Are you kidding me! He left a smoking hot guy for someone else I don't understand your everything a guy could ask for" Grey blush his cheeks went red from the complement he heard from Laxus mouth. Deep down Grey was always attraction to Laxus with his board shoulder and handsome face even his personality was his type.

"Thanks" Laxus saw Grey smile and he thought he was even more cuter then before "you don't need him" he pulled Grey into a hug thinking he would feel better with one "hey Grey" Grey looked at Laxus face while being in his arms "I have always liked you I know this isn't the right time to be confessing my feelings for you since you know.." Laxus was cut off from his sentence with a kiss from Grey lips he was going to pull back but Laxus lead forwards and continue this kiss which turned into a heated make out session both was roaming around each other mouth. Grey pulled back because he couldn't breath his face was as red as a beet root, his face fell onto Laxus chest out of embarrassment of what he just did. Laxus on the other hand was extremely happy it's not everyday you get to make out with your crush, "Grey" no response was coming from the younger man until he poked his head up and looked in Laxus eyes "are you sure about this I don't want you to regret this?" Grey smiled at Laxus with warm eyes "I know I probably shouldn't do this but I've feelings for you" Laxus face expression was happy and he was showing his cheeky smile it was the first time Grey ever saw him smile like this before. Laxus grab Grey body and put him on his lap with Grey back facing Laxus face then he embrace him from behind. "Hey! What are you doing?" Laxus close his eyes "your mine and I'm yours" Grey blush then was pulled out of the club by Laxus hand heading towards his apartment.

 **I hope you liked it I was very nervous since I've never done this before so if you like it please tell me in the review. Thanks \\(^.^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello I'm back again to write more chapters thank you for all of your reviews. Also I made some errors on chapter 1 I spelt Gray's name wrong so I want to apologise.**

 **Chapter 2 Smiles & Laughters**

After arriving at Gray apartment Laxus was still holding onto his hand. The colours and the style of the design of Gray's place was totally him, with only three main colours such as black, grey and midnight blue. Gray was pulled on top of Laxus on the sofa into a passionate kiss "wait Laxus mmm…" He was cut off by Laxus tongue entering his mouth Laxus could taste the alcohol Gray was drinking not long ago. After kissing for a good two minutes Laxus starting to move his kisses down towards Gray neck which he found his sensitive spot with a moan from Gray "ahh..wait!" So Laxus started to suck on that spot later it turned into a love bite.

It was now a red mark Laxus smiled while looking at it then embrace Gray and whisper sweets words into his ear which made Gray blush they was enjoying this special moment until Laxus stomach growled he suddenly got embarrass from the sound. Gray fell of the sofa and had a laughing fit tears rolling down his face because he found this situation funny. "Sorry for laughing I will go make you something" after wiping the tears and ran to the kitchen, he began to prepare dinner for the both of them, Laxus on the other hand was cursing at himself for the sudden noise coming from his stomach. Gray was putting on his blue fairy tail apron and taking out all the ingredients to make rice with curry.

"Hey Gray can I use your shower?" "Sure" Gray was in his zone while chopping up the vegetables on the other hand Laxus started to look for the bathroom. He found it and started to strip with his clothes on the floor as the water was pouring on his body he was thinking about Gray plum lips and tone body frame, he felt his member throbbing so he was thinking of dirty thoughts of Gray to cum. Laxus didn't feel fully satisfied he wanted more but knew tonight Gray wouldn't give himself to him, Gray finished preparing the curry and was waiting for the rice so he was relaxing on the sofa.

Laxus comes into the living room with his hair damp but it was pulled back and he was wearing his yellow boxes, Gray just stared at Laxus because he looked handsome then he moved his eyes to find he's only wearing his boxers. "Why are you only in your boxers?" Gray was blushing his cheeks went red "there's nothing else I can wear your clothes are small or is seeing me wear this turning you on" Laxus was smirking while looking at Gray "no why would I be" Laxus walked over to the the sofa and jumped on Gray making him look at Laxus in the face.

"Hey get off me your heavy!" "Why? This is fun and I like holding you" Gray didn't feel uncomfortable he was lying about Laxus being heavy because his heart was beating fast which made him nervous, "Mmm…the rice is done" Laxus shot up from Gray towards the kitchen looking for plates "it's on the table" Gray was now serving the curry for the both of them he gave Laxus a bigger plate since he eats likes Natsu but not messy.

 **(After dinner in bed)**

Laxus and Gray was laying in bed together trying to sleep but Gray couldn't the smell of Laxus made him excited so he started to rub his member with his hands, it wasn't enough so he stripped naked after feeling hot "need more" he mumble and moved his body closer to Laxus and rubbed his body on him. Laxus wasn't asleep but Gray thought he was, Laxus was enjoying Gray grinding on his body so he slipped a finger into Gray arse cause a moan from Gray, "ah-ah" he continued to pull his fingers in and out until he felt it was the right time to pull out.

Gray closed his eyes while rubbing against Laxus "right there!" Laxus fingers pulled out and grabbed Gray head into a kiss then slide him underneath whiles he gets prepare to put his member inside him, "hurry up and put it in" Gray looked sexy the way he was laying on the bed panting for air, sweat dripping from his body this was heaven for Laxus "I don't want it to be a painful experience for you so be patient" this was the first time someone has ever worried about Gray in a sexual way so his heart was moved by that "okay" Laxus was surprise to see Gray behave obedient.

Laxus finally enter Gray throbbing hole with his member, it was thick and bigger than Gray ex-boyfriend Matt so this size was a new experience "go..slowly..mnh" Laxus tried to do what Gray told him but the beast inside him couldn't wait so he push his member deep inside Gray "ahh…Laxus!" His member was thrusting in him roughly although he wanted it to be slow and sweet, Gray wrapped his arms around Laxus and they was making out.

After going at it like bunnies for 5 rounds Laxus though it was enough with Gray cumming 7 times so he released his member inside Gray then finally pulled out "I..didn't..think you….was ever gonna stop..haha" "we can always continue if you like" he said after kissing Gray on the lips. Laxus was enjoying this bliss being with the person he loved, "I don't think so you might stop me from walking tomorrow" "I don't mind I will just carry you like a princess everywhere then"

"do you know what you said was embarrassing" Gray face turned red from Laxus sentence knowing he would actually do it, he hid his face on Laxus chest from being embarrass "your face is red Gray hahaha" "it's your fault dummy" "I know I'm sorry to make it I will make you a delicious breakfast in the morning so let's get some sleep" Laxus rolled his body so Gray was on his side head laying on his chest. He kissed him on his forehead "good night" Laxus mumble the words and fell asleep few seconds later Gray did "good night.."

 **Sorry I updated this so late been busy but I will try and update more frequently. Other than that thanks for reading!**


End file.
